Twist Of Fate
by WildChildTigerCub
Summary: Judy 'Jules' Dumas, the younger sister of Amy is taken back stage on Raw to meet Matt and Jeff, but what will happen when Jeff and Jules are instantly drawn to eachother through a love of colourful hair, tattoos, music and art? Jules is a firecracker so Jeff better watch out or he could get burned. JEFF HARDY X OC. FAST UPDATES!


**Chapter One**

Judie 'Jules' Dumas was the younger sister of Amy Dumas. At only eighteen years old, she was about to be introduced to her sister's boyfriend Matt back stage at Raw. It was the early in 2004, and Jules was been taken back stage. With her major ink up her left side, from her knee on her left leg all up her side going onto her back, breast and butt and then down her arm, and then on the bottom of her left for arm, her bright blue and purple short hair and her short body with womanly curves, she wasn't the usual woman you would see now-a-days and especially not back stage at the WWE, but that was what she wanted, to be different.

She was young, and definately a wreckless woman with a high thrill for danger and she was a shameless flirt with guys.

"Hey, Jules!" Amy called to her little sister pulling her into a big hug and kissing her small sisters head happily. She pulled her sister down the hall way, and as she expected every guy was literally undressing her with their eyes. It discusted Amy that the guys would have such disrespect to do that to her little sister, but there again, you could bearly tell the two were remotely related, let alone sisters. But still, when guys the right side of fourty were eye fucking her from down the hall, it still give her the creeps.

"Amy, stop dragging me. I don't need to be fucking pulled down the hall. I have legs that are perfectly able to carry me!" Jules yelled at her sister. Amy pulled away from her sister and actually looked at her sister. She noticed that her sister was wearing something she would never have seen her in a few years back. The girl was wearing dark denim shorts with fishnet tights below them, with a small crop top and a 'Lita' style pink fishenet top over it with long sleves and dock martens to her ankles. _Jesus, my sister is sure getting hot. _Amy thought to herself, not wanting her sister to start tormenting her by flirting with all of the random guys.

"This is Matt's room. Please don't embarass me, Jules." Amy begged her little sister, running her fingers through her hair and placing her hand on her hip.

"Jesus, Amy. Why can't you just trust me? I haven't even given any guys the eye and you're already worried I'm going to flirt with your boyfriend." Jules rolled her eyes, "Matt is hot, but you know I'm into his brother."

"I'm seriously keeping you away from Jeff. He's a hot blooded twenty six year old male, he doesn't need a little virgin fire cracker like you flirting with him and eye fucking him." Amy rolled her eyes at her sister as she licked her lip and then frowned.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" Jules folded her arms cleverly, pushing her boobs up to make her very real clevage, 34DD, pop out just a bit more than usual to make guys look even more which made Amy madder than she already was.

"Just get inside the room and lets go meet Matt. I'm sick of the guys eye fucking you already." Amy glared at two of the guys that were staring at her sister, both guys ducked their heads shamefully which made Jules and Amy laugh hysterically and then both sisters stepped into the room.

"Hey Matty." Amy smiled as Matt turned from the mirror to look at her and he smiled, and then stood up to hug his beautiful girlfriend.

"So this is your little sister?" Matt raised an eye brow at the strange girl who was undeniably hot but... strange. In all senses of the word.

"Yes, I'm the youngest Dumas. The one. The only. The legend." Jules said sarcastically and smiled at Matt who was alot hotter in real life than on photos she had seen. Jules thought, _if Matty looks this good, how hot is Jeff in real life?! _

"A legend huh? Please to meet you, legend." Matt teased the young girl which made Jules smile and she passed his her inked arm to shake, but Matt pulled her into a quick hug that made Jules laugh nervously as she didn't usually make physical contact with strangers. Especially guys. She was confident until they touched her, then all her confidence would usually fall away.

"Don't be an ass, Mathew. So where's that hot ass brother of yours?" Jules grinned teasingly and then saw Amy begin to laugh.

"Hold on, Jail bait. Just how old are you now?" Matt raised an eye brow.

"She's eighteen." Amy sighed, "Unfortunately."

"Yes, so for your information, Hardy Boy, I'm not Jail bait. I'm pretty fucking legal if you ask me. And I didn't ask to fuck Jeff. Not that I would mind his hot ass in my bed, but I just wanted to know if I get to meet him too!" Jules semi-ranted but in a playful way that made Amy laugh as she sounded so much like her at that point.

As if to prove what she thought Matt said, "You really are Amy's sister arn't you?"

"Why, does she think Jeff has a hot ass too?" Jules grinned childishly and Amy began to snort with laughter at Matt's unimpressed face. "Oh, Matty. Lighten up. I was joking."

"If I have to be honest you might not have time to meet Jeff." Matt said with an underlying voice of concern in his voice.

As if on cue a knock came from the door and an incredibly hot southern accent yelled through, "Matt, can I come in?!"

"Shit." Matt said looking at Jules who was clearly smirking smugly to herself as she looked at Matt and waited for him to let his brother into the room. "Yeh, Jeff. Come in." Matt said strainingly, not wanting his brother to come anywhere near the girl he was already feeling as thought he had to protect.

"Hey, have you got any purple nail polish? Mine ran out and I have none left." Jeff said showing Matt his painted nails, and the last two that were not painted.

"No, sorry man. Mine ran out yesterday, I'm having to do with black." Matt held up his hand and then Jules looked at her own painted nails. Smiling victoriously she plunged her hand into her purse and looked at the colour and make of the varnish.

"Is the nail polish plumb purple?" Jules asked Jeff, realising he was the hottest guy she had ever seen in her life. All he wore was low hung Cargo pants and a tight white tank top that showed alot of flesh and all of his ink that was so cool it was unreal.

Jeff looked at the girl as if he was dazed, seeing her for the first time he thought, _fuck. Is that the young Dumas? She's so fucking hot! _"Yes it is. Was that a question or an offer?" Jeff smirked back at the young girl.

"Offer. My names Jules by the way." Jules held the polish out victoriously and then Jeff took it quickley. Their fingers brushed slightly and it made both of them shiver at the same time, but both tried to hide their reaction.

"Thanks, Jules." Jeff grinned as he unscrewed the top of the nail polish and tried to ballence the pot in his hand while painting his hand.

"Do you want me to hold it for you? Clearly you have never painted your own nails before." Jules rolled her eyes sarcastically and snatched the pot from Jeff's hand, letting her fingers brush against his again. Jeff looked at her for a second, looking at her ink and wondering just how far it went down her boy... imagining taking off her shirt... undoing her shorts and pulling them over her tonned legs... he then stopped thinking about her ink, trying to forget the thoughts he was having about the young girl.

"I have painted my nails every day for the past six years almost. I just usually do it on a desk so my hand is steady." Jeff said to Jules. Jules smiled and shook her head, her bright hair shining in the light.

Jeff's dark purple hair matched the purple in her hair so perfectly the two seemed to fit, with their ink, hair, strange looks in the way they dressed, and yet it pissed Matt off real bad when he caught Jeff almost eye fucking Jules as she turned her back for a second as she screwed the lid back on the nail varnish and put it in the small bag she had with everything she needed in it.

"Thanks anyway." Jeff said, puting his hand out towards the girl. He expected some sweating, maybe a cheer or a fan girl giggle but nothing. Jules held his gaze and smiled smugly, pressing her palm to his. Both their thoughts mirrored eachothers, _fuck! We're touching! _But neither were willing to give away what either was thinking or feeling for that matter.

"Hey, you have to go Jules, the shows about to start. But me and Matt are coming to your gig tonight." Amy said to her sister as she looked away from Jeff.

"You're coming to my gig? Really?" Jules said excitedly to her sister. Jeff's first thought was, _this girl plays in a band too?! She is the full fucking package! I have to get to that gig tonight with Amy and Matt._

"Yes, Jules. Now go, or you'll miss the show. You watch me and I'll watch you. Deal?" Amy smiled to her sister and Jules nodded and ran to Amy to give her a hug.

"Thanks Ames! You're seriously the best sister in the world. See you later Matty." Jules hugged Matt, and Jeff sneered as she hugged him, clearly jelous. "Bye Jeffers. I'll see _you _later." She put a small emphesis on the 'you' that made Jeff smile. The little tease.

Jeff knew there was only one thing to do, go out tonight against The Undertaker and give it his all to impress the young firecracker who was so obviously teasing him.

Jeff couldn't wait for tonight, to fight and show off to Jules.

* * *

Jeff walked out into the ring, his theme tune blasted out, the purple Hardy Boyz emblem showed above him and Jeff ran out, throwing his body about with amazing skill, throwing his arms about and showing his guns sign to everybody as he danced. He then ran up and down the ramp, high fiving everybody and smiling as he spotted Jules. She didn't hold her hand out, only smiled smugly as he did his victory lap and then got into the ring. The crowd cheered wildly as he climbed the ring posts and showed his guns sign to everybody, looking directly at Jules, he winked once and then Jules bit her lip in a teasing way, looking way too sexy for Jeff's liking.

Before he could run over to the girl and take her right there infront of the crowd, The Undertakers bells tune rang out. The lights dimmed and out rode the Undertaker on a shining black Harley motercycle that Jeff was envious of. The Undertaker was one intimidating guy, but her knew better than to show fear to guys larger than him, that only made him look weak and pathetic in their eyes.

The Undertaker made his way to the ring, his music shut off almost instantly and Jeff didn't hesitate. He ran to the Undertaker, punching him wildly in the face and trying to weaken him. The Undertaker's lip twitched as he threw one big punch to Jeff's gut and then one to his back sending Jeff to his knee's as undertaker began to beat him down viciously. Jeff covered his head as Undertaker beat him, praying that it would end, and then somehow he got the strength to stand up.

He stood and hit Taker with a low blow, which sent The Undertaker to his knees. Jeff slipped out of the ring quickley and grabbed a chair, the crowd cheered chanting "Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!" As he raised the chair and smashed it into The Undertaker's back three times, and then Undertaker stood, grabbed Jeff's throat and choak slammed him onto the ropes and out of the ring. Jeff landed with a large 'Thud!' He touched his temple and realised it was bleeding a little. He cringed at the sight as he didn't really like his own blood. He stood, only to get a boot to the face by Undertaker and then he was hit with his own weapon on the head twice. He managed to roll out of the way, quickly standing and blocking the next assault with the chair. Jeff was then thrown into the ring by the Undertaker, literally thrown as he landed again this time on his back. Jeff cringed as The Undertaker grabbed Jeff and sent him on the way for a Last Ride, slamming him onto his back. The Undertaker pressed his sholders down and went for the cover as Jeff layed there hurting like a bitch. Jeff raised his sholder at the last second, and then Undertaker decided to go for the last thing anybody had expected him to have to do. He lifted Jeff up, upside down and then tombstone piledrived him onto the floor of the ring. Jeff layed there looking broken as blood bled from his head.

The Undertaker thought he had him, and for a moment everybody in the arena thought he had too. The reff began to count as Taker went for the cover, and then Jeff's eyes met a disappointed glance from the audience and he remembered the real reason he vowed to win this match.

Jeff kicked out at the last second and got up to the audiences supprise and much to The Undertaker's too. Jeff seemed to get a need lease of life, Undertaker did not see what was coming as Jeff used whisper in the wind to knock him clean off his feet. The Undertaker was partially damaged but stood back up, and then Jeff went for the twist of fait. He hit it and the crowd went wild, screaming and chanting his name once more as the Undertaker layed there semi concious.

Jeff smiled and looked at Jules once more who was now cheering and chanting his name with the crowd. He quickly slid out of the ring and grabbed a ladder, the biggest one he could find. He threw it in the ring and set it up, kicking the Undertaker for good measure and then he began to climb the ladder. He stood at the top, flashed erupted from the stadium as people took pictures and yelled supportively to him. Jeff smiled and then flipped off the Ladder, landing on taker as he finished his Swanton.

He went for the cover, and as the reff said 'Three!' the crowd erupted again, and Jeff ran out of the ring, leaving as fast as he could, throwing his shirt and arm bands into the crowd.

Backstage five minutes later, Jeff stood there hot and sweaty, very proud of his achievement and even prouder that he had so obviously impressed the young Dumas.

**A/N: Please Review it makes all the difference! :)**


End file.
